The Return
by ManiacLina
Summary: Wright's day started out normal enough, but he soon found out that this day would turn into a nightmare. And things would only get worse. Pairing: Phoenix Wright/someone disclaimer: characters belong to capcom, and capcom alone. not me


The Return

'Yes, it's a wonderful day' thought Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. " The sun is shining, and I have extra money from my client, even after I take some out for rent. Today is definitely my day."

When he got to his apartment, the first thing he realized was that someone had broken into it. The door was swinging from the bottom hinges. 'Oh god, I hope Maya wasn't here when they came.' He went in to discover that the place was a wreck. It looked like there was a struggle. Panic started welling up inside him, and he was flinging things to and fro, looking for some kind of note that Maya might have left. He had just begun to look on the coffee table when he felt his pant leg vibrating.

" My phone! Please let it be Maya." he said. He checked the screen and it stated that it was indeed Maya's phone calling him. He quickly answered it.

" Oh, Maya, thank goodness you're alright! You had me really worried." he sighed with relief.

"Maya, who's Maya? Oh, that must be girl's name. Well, She's a little tied up at the moment, Mr. Lawyer." the voice chuckled, as if laughing at something cleverly said.

Wright's whole body froze in shock and fear. He knew who that voice belonged to. But it was impossible, wasn't it? But how could he forget after what they did? "You Bastard! How the hell did you get out? And what did you do with Maya? I swear if you laid a finger on her…" Wright threatened into the phone.

" Temper, temper, Mr. Lawyer. No need to shout, I'm right here. And I haven't laid a hair on her. Now my cohorts…well, I couldn't say the same." The voice added silkily.

Wright choked back a cry of surprise. "Your cohorts!? IF THEY'VE TOUCHED HER I'LL" he was interrupted by a loud laugh from the other line. "Ahaha, Mr. lawyer, it seems you still care for her a lot. But you have no need to worry, I'll let you know that she's okay…" Wright heard a clicking noise, and took the phone away from his ear. On the top part was a new message alert. He opened it to see that it was a photo of Maya. She was tied to a chair with duck tape over her mouth and a blindfold on.

" You sick S.O.B., why did you do this?" Wright demanded, the line reconnected.

" Why, to get to you, Mr. Lawyer, I thought that was obvious." stated the voice matter-of-factly. " I wonder, why should I explain anything over the phone? How about we get together and discuss the terms? Unless you'd rather leave poor, defenseless Maya with my 'friends'?"

Wright couldn't believe that this…this scumbag had Maya. All of his options at the moment ended very badly. Finding no way out of this, he whispered into the phone, " I obviously have no choice in this situation, do I? What do you want from me?"

"…I must admit, Mr. Lawyer, you put up a much better fight last time, so you'll have to excuse me if this is a little surprising, but at least you know when to give in." the voice paused, "now the first thing I want you to do is to leave the building. I will be waiting for you outside Bye-bye." With that the phone went dead. 'totally NOT my day.' thought Wright.

Wright went to the window to see if anyone looked familiar. The street was empty. All he could see were parked cars. 'I guess they're in one of the cars.' Wright looked outwardly calm, but he was still anxious for Maya. "Well, no use just standing around here, Wright. I guess the sooner I leave, the better." He didn't think it necessary to pack anything, and the faster he left, the safer Maya would be. He headed out the door and was outside in what seemed like no time. He walked to the middle of the sidewalk and just stood there for a moment, waiting for some sort of sign, like a phone call. After a few minutes, the back window of a Range Rover rolled down. All Wright saw was a hand gesturing him to get into the car. He hesitated for a moment, dreading what would happen after he got in. 'This is for Maya, this is for Maya…' he kept repeating to himself.

'Well, it was nice knowing you, world.' was Wright's last thought before he went inside the car. The first thing he noticed was that the seat's were all folded down, and that there was tinted glass concealing the driver. Wright had little option but to sit crossed-legged on the flat surface. The man sitting across from him tapped the glass and said, "Take it away, Rose." the car started and drove off.

There was silence as the car started down the road. Wright was ready to strangle the man, but knew that the end result would mean no Maya. His fists were shaking from anger. He was giving the man his best glare, when the man broke the silence, a wide grin plastered to his face. "So nice to finally see you in person again, Mr. Lawyer."

"Glad I can't say the same…Matt Engarde." Wright said with much venom.

"Awww, Mr. Lawyer, you hurt my feelings right there. Why so mean? We haven't even kept in touch. You know, You should keep in better touch with your former clients."

Wright had many things to say to Engarde, but he decided to cut to the chase, "I came like you asked, so let Maya go already." he said, his teeth clenched.

"Now why would I do something stupid like that? She's all I have that prevents you from killing me where I'm sitting. If I let her go, you could do whatever you wanted. Give me more cleverness than that, Mr. Lawyer."

"Fine, what do you need me to do to insure that she goes free?" Wright hoped that this would not be a harsh answer.

"…Why ruin the surprise?"

"You do realize that De Killer is still looking for you, right? He could even be following you as we speak." Wright tried intimidation.

" I guess you haven't heard. De Killer is dead, has been for a while." Engarde's voice was barely hiding his glee at remembering the news. The next few minutes were dead silent, with Wright looking anywhere but at Engarde, and Engarde staring at Wright with a smirk on his face. Wright was horrible with silence, and was about to explode just to make some noise, when he saw Engarde scooting closer to him out of the corner of his eye; their knees were almost touching.

Wright was trapped, with Engarde in front of him and the side of the car behind him. Engarde laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. He still wouldn't speak. Wright was beginning to get fidgety again, but for a different reason. Engarde's stare had something in it that made Wright get the heebey jeebies. He decided he had to move, so he started to scoot to the back of the car, as far away from Engarde as possible. When he had most of his weight on his hands, Engarde's hand shot out and yanked Wright's wrist to the side. He lost his balance and fell backwards.

" Aahh shit!" Wright exclaimed. His head hit the back of the car, leaving him momentarily stunned. When he regained his senses, he tried to sit up. Something heavy was stopped him. He looked and saw that Engarde was straddling his waist. Understandably freaking out, he went to push Engarde off, but his hands refused to move. Slightly confused, he looked at his hands. 'Shit, my hands are handcuffed to the door…was I really stunned that long? This canNOT be good.' Wright thought.

"I just remembered, Mr. Lawyer, that I would like to tell you some things. Hmm, how about I tell you how I got out?" Engarde asked, leaning down.

Given Wright's current situation, it took him a little to realize that he was asked a question. He blinked twice and stammered, "W-What?"

"Pff, that's it? 'What'? Get your head in the game. Well, Mr. Lawyer, as you know, the big bad government is full of greedy pigs. They always want more slop to feed on. And given my status as an actor, I had plenty of that. Afterwards, I was a free man. Huh, pretty simple, actually."

After saying this, Engarde grabbed Wright's tie in his right hand. He pulled up and brought Wright up along with it. He examined the tie, saying off-handedly, "I'm glad to see that this is the real deal, not a clip-on. It's nice to see lawyers who aren't complete flakes." After a pause, Engarde's eyes lit up and he leaned down even further to whisper in Wright's ear, "I just had a wonderful idea, Mr. Lawyer. I would _love_ to show you some of the things that I learned while in confinement."

Engarde pushed Wright back down to the floor. Wright grunted when Engarde put his weight on Wright's waist. Engarde had the same smile on that he had a few minutes ago. It sent shivers throughout Wright's body, while alarm bells went off in his head. Engarde grabbed Wright around the throat in a loose but firm grip. Wright couldn't move his head. His eyes grew wider and he began struggling harder when he understood what Engarde was going to do. Engarde was now nose to nose with Wright.

"This won't even begin to cover it, Mr. Lawyer." Engarde said, his eyes filled with something that Wright never wanted to see in another man.

Engarde crashed his mouth onto Wright's. He tried to break free, but the hand on his throat tightened its grip. He felt something wet against his lower lip, and gasped when he realized that it was Engarde's tongue. Engarde took Wright's shock to his advantage and plunged his tongue into Wright's mouth. Wright felt the wet snake explore his whole mouth, every nook and cranny. He wanted to bite it, but his jaw refused to work right. His throat was another matter. He screamed as loudly as the situation would allow, until he was out of breath.

Wright thought it would never end, this torture, but he suddenly found himself able to breathe again. He was gasping and coughing for air, being denied generous amounts for so long. Wright could still taste Engarde in his mouth. He felt like throwing up.

"Aahahaha! Oh, Mr. Lawyer, if only you could see your face! It's priceless!" Engarde laughed with evident glee, his free hand on his face. "Haah..But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Let's see what else makes you squirm, eh?"

Wright was starting to downright panic at the scenarios going through his head. He was pulling at the handcuffs with all his strength, but they were professional cuffs.

"Now now, Mr. Lawyer, if you struggle too much, I'll have to tell my friends that you weren't cooperative, and who knows what they would do to poor Maya…" Engarde said nonchalantly. At these words, Wright ceased his wriggling and lay still, his body betraying the anger he felt.

"Do what you want with me, but leave Maya out of this, you twisted bastard!" Wright stated, plucking up what little courage he had left.

"I can assure you, Mr. Lawyer, that I will. But you can forget about it being quick or painless. Ah! Speaking of which, I want to do something." Engarde said, snapping his fingers. He reached into his back pocket and revealed a switchblade. Wright had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn't say anything, his courage out the window.

To Wright's surprise, Engarde put the knife down to the side, out of reach. "Don't want it getting in the way." Engarde muttered. Before he could figure out what was going on, Engarde had both his hands on Wright's coat. He started to unbutton the coat from the top, with a constant smile on his face.

'God I hate that smile of his. As soon as I get a chance, I am SO going to punch it off of his face.' Wright thought. When Engarde got to the last button, he slid down to clamp Wright's legs together, and started to loosen Wright's belt buckle.

"W-What are you doing!? Stop it! You can't do that!" Wright screeched. He started to pull with his arms to scoot back to get Engarde off him.

"Hmm, maybe I won't go that far…" he mused. He finished unbuckling the belt anyway. He lifted Wright's dress-shirt from the, now loose, pants. He then grabbed the shirt around the middle and yanked on it hard to tear it in two. Wright now felt very vulnerable and exposed with nothing to stop the man on top of him from leaving anything to his imagination. Engarde smirked and said, "We've been keeping ourselves in good shape, I see. Very nice, Mr. Lawyer. Very nice indeed." As if in afterthought, he added, "Might as well get rid of the tie as well." He casually undid the tie and tossed it to the side.

Wright was starting to get nervous all over again. Engarde lightly rested his hands on Wright's stomach. "Let's see what makes you purr…" He slowly moved his fingertips around, barely touching Wright's skin. Engarde started at his stomach and made his way to Wright's chest.

Wright kept his body as still as he could. He tried not to react in any way. He stared at one point on the ceiling, trying _not_ to concentrate on what these skilled fingers were doing to him. Wrights' breath caught in his throat when Engarde got to his chest.

"a-hah…" Engarde muttered, leaning down so that his breath tickled Wright.

Wright snapped back to reality when he felt something wet on his skin. He looked down in astonishment and saw Engarde's mouth on his chest. He could feel the tongue tracing circles, then sucking hard on his nipple. It was making him quiver.

"Ah…ah…p-please stop…" Wright was panting, his eyes shut tight, most of his control lost. He could feel cold air on his chest and tried to steady his breathing. His reprieve was short lived when it started all over again on his other nipple. To make matters worse, Engarde was using his fingers on the one that wasn't occupied with his mouth. Electricity raced through Wrights' back as he moaned from this unexpected pleasure.

Wrights' body was starting to betray him. He could feel himself beginning to get hard. He hoped against hope that Engarde wouldn't notice. Wrights' moans got louder when Engarde began nibbling and pinching, sending more sparks racing through him. He was squirming from not being able to move, and Engarde had to use his free hand to pin Wright in place. He shifted himself so that he was leaning next to Wright, instead of on top of him. Engarde stopped using his hand to pin Wright down and used it to explore Wright's torso. It traveled down past Wright's belly button, hesitant. It went to Wrights' outer thigh and stroked lightly, barely touching, moving from the hip to mid-thigh and back. Then he moved his hand over to Wright's inner thigh, excruciatingly slowly.

Engarde started to move his hand up Wright's inner thigh. As Engarde touched Wright's crotch, Wright tried to twist away, however futile. He felt Engardes' hand rubbing up and down through the cloth, the resulting friction causing him to softly cry out. When Engarde moved his hand to rest inside of Wright's pants, he let his tears flow freely, his bodies demands beginning to overcome his mind. Engarde softly wrapped his hand around the now hard cock and began to squeeze and pull on it. Wright used the last of his will-power to stop himself from bucking his hips towards Engardes' pumping hand.

As suddenly as he started, Engarde stopped everything he was doing. Wright whimpered, relieved yet upset. "Ahahaha, I told you that I could make you purr, Mr. Lawyer, and you did much more than that." Engarde said, smiling. "…But now it's my turn to have some fun." He picked up the knife that was discarded earlier and flicked it open. "Did you think I forgot about this?" Wright's heart started beating faster then it already was, the previous sensations forgotten. He was breathing faster, his adrenaline on high, putting his body on alert.

"Scream for me, Phoenix Wright." the blade pressed hard against Wright's collarbone, and was slowly drug downward. The pain was too much. Wright's screams echoed throughout the car. Tears came to his eyes as the knife stopped at the end of his sternum. Wright saw his blood flowing freely, before he had to close his eyes tight, trying to block out some of the pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you psychopath!" Wright yelled. When he could open his eyes again, he saw that Engarde had his head tilted back, and was panting heavily with his eyes closed, one hand clenching the knife, the other digging into Wright's side, bruising him. A minute elapsed like this, then Engarde slowed his breathing and his head flopped down. He cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "Oh my, Mr. Lawyer, it looks like your bleeding. Let me clean that up for you."

"Now what are youaaaahh!" Wright yelled as Engarde commenced with licking the still warm blood off of him. With renewed strength, Wright started twisting to get Engarde off of him. His action was met with the blade pressed against his throat, and an irritated, glaring man.

"How can I clean you up if you keep moving, Mr. Lawyer?" Engarde inquired. Wright saw that Engarde was at his collarbone already. He tried to steel himself, but what happened took him by surprise. He felt the blade nick his skin, and something other than blood on his neck. He stiffened when Engarde's tongue slid to his Adam's apple. It traced lazy circles, making Wright swallow several times and quiver with pleasure. He felt air blowing lightly on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He barely registered that the knife had left his neck, but his body still refused to move.

Engarde's lips moved over to Wright's jugular vein. He roughly bit the skin, leaving a bite mark, then soothed it with a layer of saliva. Engarde's tongue followed the jugular vein to his jaw line. Wright's face flushed when he felt his earlobe getting wet. He groaned when Engarde began to suck and pull on the soft and tender area. Engarde nibbled on the earlobe and was rewarded with soft mewls. He stroked Wright's torso, and could feel Wright quaking under him. Engarde gave one last lick before he kissed his way down Wright's jaw to stop at his lips. Wright couldn't think clearly anymore, every urge to fight back was gone, his body wanting more and more.

Wright saw Engarde gave a satisfied nod before he gently took Wright's chin in his hand so that Wright was facing him, and closed his mouth over Wright's. He made sure it was more innocent then the previous one, making it slow and soft. Wright's eyes had glazed over with unfocus. Engarde lightly pried open Wright's slack mouth with the fingers resting on Wright's chin. He put his tongue under Wright's tongue, and sucked in his breath so that his mouth was housing the two tongues. This motion snapped Wright out of his stupor, wide eyed and startled. He yanked his tongue back into his mouth as he turned his head sideways, breaking the kiss. Wright locked his jaws and was growling furiously.

'How the hell did I let it get that far?' thought Wright, berating himself. 'I can't believe I'm that weak! Ugh, I feel so violated.' he was interrupted from his self-assault by Engarde, who placed his hand on Wright's cheek, pinning his head to the side.

Engarde reached past Wright with his other hand and pulled out a syringe from one of the door's pockets. He yanked the protective plastic off with his teeth, and spit it on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a tap on the glass behind the driver.

"I guess that's enough fun for now. Goodnight, Mr. Lawyer." Engarde inserted the needle into Wright's neck. He then gradually pushed the plunger in all the way, making sure the barrel was as empty as possible. Engarde removed the needle, and let go of Wright.

"Nnngh…you'll never get away….with this…bastard." The fluid that was in the syringe made Wright's eyes heavy, putting him into a deep sleep.

"I already have." He sat down next to the unconscious man. "And the best part is that the party has only just begun." Engarde stated, his face full of mischief.

To be continued…


End file.
